bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector Rodriguez
Rapture |combattype =Nitro Splicer |gender =Male |height = |hair =Brown |eyes =Brown |affiliation= |game =''BioShock'' |actor = }} Hector Rodriguez is one of Sander Cohen's former disciples, held prisoner by Cohen in Fort Frolic. Cohen asks Jack to kill him and photograph his corpse to complete his "masterpiece." Rodriguez comes to believe that art is "all grift" and that Cohen's favored position with Andrew Ryan is simply because Cohen's songs are just pro-Rapture propaganda. It is assumed he did some dirty work for Cohen based on his rantings. Battle Strategy Hector Rodriguez can be found in Eve's Garden. However, he does not appear until after Jack heads backstage and views the Ghost sequence featuring Jasmine Jolene. Upon returning to the hall, the player should hear Hector ranting drunkenly about how poor the service in Poseidon's Plaza has become. The moment he becomes aware of Jack, he will get up and run. It is possible to land a shot on him before alerting him. Like Silas Cobb, Hector fights just like a Nitro Splicer. He throws Molotov cocktails at the player when he is at a distance, but if the player attempts to get closer, he runs off throwing Molotovs over his shoulder. A good strategy is to shoot some Trap Bolts at the edge of the stage, blocking the path from the bar to the door. That way, when the player comes back out and Rodriguez starts running, they will take a big chunk from his health. If he still takes off running, don't worry about him getting away. If Jack falls behind for some reason, he waits for him. Another similar strategy involves piling up several drink bottles near the door and setting a single Proximity Mine there. The combined effects of the explosion and the fire should kill him eventually. If chasing Rodriguez, the best choice of weaponry is to pick ammunition that doesn't require much aim to deal a lot of damage. Such weapons include the Shotgun (preferably filled with Electric or Exploding Buck), the Chemical Thrower (don't use Electric Gel, though, as that ammo type's too rare to be used in this occasion) and the Grenade Launcher. The other weapons are capable of killing him eventually, but at a much slower rate. Plasmids can come in handy as well in various ways: setting a Cyclone Trap right in front of Hector will send him flying, Electro Bolt and Winter Blast will temporarily immobilize him, and Incinerate! will whittle down his health. One can also stand still, wait for him to stop, and fire the Molotov cocktails he throws back at him with Telekinesis. Enrage, Security Bullseye and Hypnotize Big Daddy can also provide support, as well as distracting him. Audio Diary *Fort Frolic **It's All Grift Quotes As the Player Returns from the Backstage *"How about some fucking SERVICE around here!?" *"Maybe I'll just, y'know, do something!" *"The things that man had me do...FUCK YOU!" When the Player Reaches the Stage *"Who does he think he is!" While Running from the Player" *"Muther fucker!" *"I'ma freckin' kill you" *"Aw fuck! Goddammit!" *"What d'ya say asshole!" *"You got the goddamn..." Video thumb|300px|left fr: Category:BioShock Characters